Blake Lively
Blake Lively is a former actress, an Internet blogger, and a supporting character in the Forgotten series; she's also the first character to be a blogger. Forgotten: Apocalypse Vladimir Makarov first encounters Blake when he's kidnapped by a Satanic cult. While imprisoned in a stinky basement, he meets Blake Lively, who becomes his inmate. Together, they escape from the cultists and make their way to freedom. During Solomon Lewis' vacation with Makarov's family, Solomon discovered that it's "Celebrity Month" aboard the Norwegian Pearl; all guests share rooms with a celebrity. Solomon wanted someone "stylish" like Tom Cruise, but he ended up with Blake Lively, which left him...well, devastated. However, he starts to become attached to Blake throughout the vacation. Forgotten: The Mark In Forgotten: The Mark, Blake starts blogging about Nikolai Danilova being the Antichrist, which is a capital offense in Global Tyranny Law. As a result, she becomes a prime target for the authorities. During Acts I and II of the novel, she attempts to stay out of every GT official's way in her blogging, but she eventually is discovered and hunted down with a bounty of $3.2 million. In the remainder of the novel, she becomes a spy for the Global Community's Unity Army. She's tasked with spying for the Unity Army in order to obtain information about Operation Armageddon, but is eventually compromised. She is subjected to extreme and inhumane tortures, brainwashings, and raping before she is liberated. Also, the novel centers around her relationship with former Marine Henry Blackburn, who was dumped by several other girls and finally settles for Blake, who (in his eyes) is "cute." Forgotten: Armageddon Forgotten: Armageddon sees a huge change in Blake's personality; in the previous novels, she's shy and unwilling to kill anybody. In this novel, she becomes adventurous and starts to kill people for a living. However, this gets her in trouble when the PLR capture her at some point during the Battle of Rio De Janeiro. Luckily, Task Force Underdog is tasked with rescuing her and she eventually battles her way to freedom. Meanwhile, she strengthens a relationship with former Marine Henry Blackburn; Henry has fallen in love with Blake and he has proposed to her at some point. The two later become combat partners (like Yuri Danilova and Britt Nicole) and fight together in various conflicts until Henry dies. After Henry's death, Blake becomes what Nikolai is; she begins butchering enemy soldiers mercilessly to avenge Henry; in her eyes, "no one belonging to the Antichrist is innocent! Everyone BURNS!" Her peak performance is during the Israeli Campaign; she participates in the Battle of Jerusalem, working with the SAS to kill PLR forces and liberate the city of Jerusalem until she's injured in a helicopter shootdown. She works with William Wallcroft to fight off thousands of PLR forces until relief comes; unfortunately, Wallcroft dies, leaving Blake "without any friends." Fortunately, though, all her martyred friends are reunited after the Glorious Appearing. Trivia *She tends to think Henry is "a walking tank." *A running gag in all three novels is that Blake is mistaken for a guy when she's really a girl. *The Battle of Rio de Janeiro is the first battle in which she actually kills soldiers deliberately, while the other novels\battles depict accidental attacks\deaths. *One of the biggest "kill scenes" in Forgotten: Armageddon is where Blake kills a PLR insurgent by smashing his head into a table repeatedly until he dies shortly before she escapes the prison camp. *Both Jim Carrey and Henry Blackburn share her as a girlfriend, kind of like in Savages. *She is the archenemy of several people: Vladimir Makarov, former comedian Steve Carrell, Solomon Lewis, Faruk Al-Bashir, Nikolai Danilova, and various other enemies. *She used to share an apartment with Carrie Underwood. *Blake rarely curses. Quotes Forgotten: Apocalypse "Hi. You must be Solomon Lewis." - Blake when meeting Solomon for the first time. "What's going on?! Someone talk to me! Please!" - Blake freaking out. "Don't worry. Numerous people mistake me for a guy." - Blake on the issue of being mistaken for a guy. "HELP ME! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" - Blake after the Norweigan Pearl is hit by a megatsunami during the Wrath of the Lamb. "I'm freezing. Does...anyone...have...(sneezes)...a jacket?" - Blake upon meeting Solomon after the Wrath of the Lamb. "Thanks, dude." - Blake after Vlad kindly gives her a present. Forgotten: The Mark "Huh, this is odd." - Blake while reading a newspaper. "What just happened?" - Blake's reaction to the launching of Operation Armageddon. "So you're Henry Blackburn. Hi." "Uh, last time I checked you were a guy." "Doesn't anyone think that?" - Blake speaking with Henry Blackburn. "Hey, did you hear? Nikolai just came back from the dead!" "Heh, that guy never stops performing illusions, does he?" - Blake talking with Yuri Danilova after Antichrist's resurrected. Forgotten: Armageddon "Hold on! We're going into overdrive!" - Blake during the Israeli Campaign. "Are you kidding me?! Guys, there's a price on my head! ON MY HEAD!! All because of my blogging." "So what?" - Blake speaking with Henry Blackburn about becoming a fugitive. "Um, Henry, I...(coughs) thought...I thought you died." - Blake upon being rescued from the PLR. "YOU HAVE THE WRONG GIRL!" - Blake upon being abducted by the PLR. "Dear God! What happened to you?" - Blake upon seeing Henry beat-up like a ragdoll. "No! No, no, no! No, Henry, no! Please come back! You have to come back! You can't die! You can't...(sobs)! You can't leave me...not yet, Henry! Please, come back!" - Blake after Henry dies. "Jim Carrey, so you're God?" "YEAH, BABY! I'M THE ALPHA, BABY! I'M THE OMEGA, BABY!!" - Blake and Jim Carrey . "Wow, I have to admit, I'm jealous." "OF COURSE YOU ARE!" - Blake and Jim. "No, this can't be happening!" "Newsflash: I SEE DEAD PEOPLE! And YOU are one of them!" "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" - Blake Lively and Blake Robinson "Please...(sobs) don't kill me. Don't hurt me! Please!" "Alright, the gloves are off, pal! SMITE ME, O' MIGHTY SMITER!!" "Please, don't strike me down! I can't die! Please!" "RELAX!! I'm just messing with 'ya!" "What?" "I'm just teasing!" - Blake and Jim Carrey "I don't understand...!" "Of course you don't understand! Uh, to tell you the truth, I don't understand either." "What?" "It's this 'being God' business. It's weird." "AAAH! LOOK! AGH! THAT'S IT!" - Blake while being fed up with Jim Carrey being God. "He was my best friend...a boyfriend. He was sobs like my dad." "Who?" "Henry!" "You mean, Henry Blackburn, the Marine?!" "Yeah! You know him?" "Uh-huh." "Bring him back! If you're God, bring him back! Bring him back! You HAVE to bring him back!" "Uh, I can't. I can only be God under the condition that I can't let my powers interfere with free will." - Blake and Jim Carrey. "You want me to JUMP?!" - Blake freaking out after MeKenna "Frost" Weida tells her to jump onto a moving subway train. "Ouch! Oh, gosh, this hurts! Ow, ow, ow! Oh, gosh, I think I'm hurt! Oh, man! This is just great!" - Blake after landing belly-first on the train. Gallery General stuff Al-Bashir.png|Blake's archenemy, Faruk Al-Bashir.